Stars
by KathyLang
Summary: Sequel to the books Twilight and New Moon. Jasper Cullen falls in love with werecat Maggie not knowing what she truly is. Maggie, on the other hand, hates vampires and refuses to go anywhere near them until her master an old witch named Agnes forces her t


**Stars**

**By Kathy Lang**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Jasper was lying on the roof of the Cullen's mansion, looking up at the stars. He sighed, thinking about his mortality, or rather, his immortality. Jasper Cullen was, in fact, a vampire. **

**Yes, a bloodsucking, Transylvanian vampire afraid of crosses and who cannot step inside a church. Impale him with a wooden stake and he is dead. Keep garlic in a pouch around your neck and he stays away. Okay, maybe not. Maybe he just drinks animal blood and has to stay out of the sunlight or else he will "glitter". Maybe he is not one of those mythical creatures, a descendant of Dracula. But he is in fact a vampire. If one gets to close, he just might bite. **

**Jasper was laying on the roof, thinking about his life in Forks, Washington. Jasper and his family were some of the most gorgeous beings in the world. Jasper's family consisted of seven vampires, which was one of the largest groups living together on earth. Carlisle Cullen, a doctor, was the head of the family. He was posing as the father figure, while his "wife" Esme was posing as the mother. Since the two appeared to be so young, they had made up a story about how they adopted the five others. The five "children" were Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. **

**The Cullen family restrained from drinking human blood. Though Jasper had some troubles with abstaining; for example almost killing Edward's human girlfriend Bella, he was getting better. Vampires were dangerous creatures, though. One wrong move and someone can end up dead. If Edward had lost his temper with Bella, even once, she wouldn't be here. Vampires were strong, fast and craved human blood like one would crave their favorite food. **

**Although vampires were extremely good looking- which helped lure in prey, Jasper wished he was normal. He wished away all of his strength, beauty, grace, and agility just so he could be with_ her_. Edward could handle being with a human, even as Bella was his type of blood, but Jasper wouldn't be able to. He was weaker than Edward was. That was why Jasper wished upon the shooting star that he could be a chance to be normal, to have a chance with_ her_, the one he loved. Jasper sat on the roof, watching the Sun rise, and wishing he could feel its warmth and cry the tears that had held so long inside of him. Maybe if Jasper Cullen was normal, maybe- just maybe, _she_ would look at him.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Maggie Moon sat in second hour English with her eyes glued to the teacher. Although she wanted so badly to look at the boy sitting next to her, she could not. Because if she did, who knows what could happen. He could decide to notice her. And that could be bad. That could be very bad. The witch, her mentor and mistress, had always told her not to catch the vampire's eye. She had not seemed to so far, but who knows how long it could last. If the vampire noticed her, then she was dead. Bella Swan had been with a vampire for a lot longer than she had ever heard of, but that didn't mean that they couldn't turn on her any second. Vampires were unpredictable. That was what the old woman said, the witch. Agnes was Maggie's only friend, although it really didn't seem that way to Maggie. But that was what she was told, and Maggie always did what she was told. That wasn't how it always was, but when a witch has power over you, it's best just to listen. At least Maggie didn't live with the old hag. They communicated via telephone, but Agnes seemed to call a lot. She called before and after school, at night, and during the middle of the night to wake Maggie up. Sometimes even, she called more than that. She always wanted to know about the Cullen's. Of course she would though, since that was why Maggie was following them. Agnes lived somewhere far away. Maggie wasn't sure where exactly it was that Agnes lived, but she was sure that it wasn't on the continent. She was just grateful that she didn't have to deal with Agnes, and she only had to deal with the Cullen's at school. She had each of them in each of her classes, the male bloodsucker Jasper in three of her classes, including second hour English. Agnes had told Maggie that the bloodsuckers had special powers. Like the bloodsuckers needed anything else to help them kill. Agnes had told Maggie that the vampire named Edward was the most dangerous. He could read thoughts. Maggie wasn't sure how Agnes knew this; she figured that it had something to do with being a witch.**


End file.
